sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Her Royal Spyness
Plot It's night at Enchancia Castle. Amber is stargazing, and Sofia is reading a book on mysterious creatures by Professor Zacharias Fleeber. Sofia shows Amber the chapter on sealions, people who are part human and part seal. Amber returns to her telescope and gets into the Peeping Tom habit when she and Sofia are told it's dinner time. At dinner, Sofia tells James and her mother about what she has read. Miranda says to her kids that since their father is in Tangu for the Tri-Kingdom Summit, it's the perfect time to discuss Roland's birthday. James states that he already has his gift for his father and asks if he can be excused. When Miranda asks her son if he ate his vegetables, James tells his mother he did and leaves. When Amber and Sofia return to Amber's room, Amber looks through her telescope and sees James dumping vegetables on the ground and assumes that James lied when he said he ate his vegetables and that he's throwing them away. Amber goes out to catch him red-handed and get her brother in trouble, despite Sofia's protests that it might not be what it looks like. Amber runs up to James and goes "Aha!" Miranda appears and asks what's going on. Amber tells her mother he assumption, only for an angry James to reveal that the vegetables he dumped out are extras Chef Andre gave him from the kitchen that he brought out for some hungry bunnies he found. Sofia scolds Amber for her conclusion jumping, while James is angry that Amber was spying on him. Miranda tells her oldest child that she and her father got her that telescope to look at stars, not to spy on people and that when you spy on something from far away, you might not see what's going on. The next morning, Sofia goes into her sister's room and sees her spying again. Amber claims to have seen a sealion and shows Sofia, who also assumes it's a sealion. They then hear a blaring sound that they believe is the sealion song, a magical song sealions use to bring people to the Stormy Triangle, a stormy place in the Seventeen Seas that's hard to sail through. They then see a figure that they recognise as their mother and believe that she's in danger. Amber wants to tell their father, but Sofia reminds her that Roland is in Tangu, so Amber decides that she and Sofia have to save Miranda themselves. After changing into their Flying Horsemanship outfits, they go to the stables and take off on Minimus and Saffron into the Stormy Triangle. They arrive on an island where they meet Professor Fleeber, who admits all he wrote about the sealions are based on stories that he heard about them from sailors who have sailed through the Stormy Triangle and he's here to get first-hand knowledge about sealions. Sofia proposes that they join forces and together they set off. Out to sea, the trio sees some sealions in the distance to the professor's joy. They follow them in the hopes of saving Miranda. Suddenly, a storm comes up and blows Sofia, Amber, and their horses into a ship where they find their mother. Miranda asks her daughters what they're doing out here, and Sofia and Amber tell her their assumption, only to be told by their mother that she's taking sailing lessons from the "sealion" who is revealed to be Captain Macintosh. Miranda wants to bring Roland sailing as a birthday gift and recounts what she said the day before: When you spy on things from afar, they can look different from how they are. Amber promises that she'll never spy again and Sofia promises that she'll never let her imagination run wild again. The ship is stuck in the storm. The sealions from earlier appear and, after explaining that their song is to help them get home, help guide the ship through the storm. They then meet the sealions' family. Sofia asks if she can take one of the sealions' cocohorns home as a gift for her father and they say yes. Miranda and her daughters head home with Minimus and Saffron demanding a fun day for all this. At Roland's birthday party, Sofia gives her a gift, and James plays the bagpipes for him. Sofia and Amber note how James's music sounds like what they thought was the sealion song with Amber noting "Boy, were we wrong." Trivia *Sofia and Amber wear their Flying Horsemanship outfits in this episode. *Saffron makes her second appearance in the series. *This is the third episode to open at night, the first being "The Emerald Key" and the second "Buttercup Amber". *This is the first time Amber tells Sofia they have to rescue somebody themselves instead of the other way around. *This episode reveals that James can play the bagpipes. *The Stormy Triangle is based on the Bermuda Triangle. *Moral lesson in this episode: Never make conclusions based on guesswork. Transcript Her Royal Spyness Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3